The Game
by spottedhorse
Summary: Katie was disappointed with the last episode and set out to correct matters. Anthony Strallan had ideas of his own. I don't know how to rate this yet so it is T. As far as genres, that's unknown yet as well. However, it isn't your usual Anthony!
1. Chapter 1

I'm doing something I rarely do. I'm starting a story with no earthly idea of where it is going. And, I haven't written several chapters before posting the first one. Needless to say, this will be interesting, especially since I'm up to my eyeballs in another story in another fandom. But I was in the mood for some Anthony. And a crazy idea took root in my mind, one that I've toyed with before but not quite this way and not quite this crazy. I started it thinking it would be a kind of crack one-shot but Anthony and my OC seem to have other ideas. As you will see as the story evolves, they seem to have ideas of their own and are leading me from my original path. Anyway, posts will be sporadic and I do apologize in advance for that. Please be patient. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Katie finished watching the video, the last episode of her favorite show, and was frustrated. Of course it didn't happen, she wasn't expecting that it would, but she was hoping he'd at least get a mention. To expect that he would reappear after his somewhat tragic departure would be expecting too much. Well, she sighed, time to get back to work on the game.

...

She moved to her computer, pulled up the game, selected the character and began to play. She placed him in his library in a cottage he'd rented along the coast. One good thing about the game was, the location was vague so she didn't have to worry about which coast. Other details were more important. Focusing on the screen, she began to command the character...

Anthony Stallan sat in a comfortable chair in his library, the large window overlooking the coast with seagulls circling some unknown treasure in the water. If he were outside, their shrieks and calls would be loud but as it was, their sounds meshed together in something of a chorus of background music for the melancholic man. He put down the paper he'd just finished reading, the one from York which held the news of the marriage of Lady Edith Crawley to Lord Hexham.

He sighed as he stared blankly at the opposite wall. It was what he'd wanted, he reminded himself. Six years ago he'd left her at the altar so that she would give up the idea of him as anything close to a suitable match. Now she was married to someone more her age and certainly above them all in station, a marquess no less. So why wasn't he happier, he asked himself. It was what he'd wanted for her and more.

He'd known the groom's parent's many years ago when he'd been in society. Although only an heir to a mere baronet, he'd been popular in his youth, especially with the ladies. With his height, striking blue eyes, otherwise reasonably good looks, and easy manner, he danced with most of the eligible young ladies in society of his time. They tended to overlook his awkwardness and happily chattered on about all the things young ladies chattered about in those days and he'd listened quietly, offering a compliment or comment when one was required and squired several around the balls.

He'd met Lord Hexham's mother in those days, danced with her frequently, and thought she'd had a genuine interest in him. As it turned out, she'd only used him to make Charles Pelham jealous. Charlie had been quite the ladies' man in those days, never appearing with the same young lady more than once or twice and then moving on to another. He'd never allowed his name to be associated with any one young lady and expressed complete disdain for the idea of marriage before his fortieth birthday. Once Anthony had realized that he was a pawn in a game he disliked, he backed away and left the two to their own devices. Although he never knew for certain, he was fairly certain Charlie Pelham had been trapped cleverly by someone far more shrewd than he was. Their wedding was the next summer, a good fifteen years before Charlie's fortieth. Anthony smirked to himself as he recalled his own relief at being free of any expectations that he might wish to marry the girl.

Two years later, on a trip to visit relatives in Austria and see a few of the sights, he met Maud von Aigen and married her a few months later. Her family lived near his father's cousins and they met at a dinner arranged by them. Maud wasn't especially beautiful but he found her charming. Even more appealing, he didn't have to stoop when they were conversing. With his height, he often found himself leaning down to hear. Besides, it often seemed to him that his far shorter countrymen often seemed to be breaking their necks to peer up at him. With Maud, who was nearly six feet tall, the conversations were easy and there were no sore necks in the morning.

Their life together had been sweet. There was love but not the passionate sort that one so often reads about in books. And they shared interests in many things, as well as similar senses of humor. They'd hoped for a large family but that had not been their destiny. A visit to visit their Austrian family twelve years later had ended in tragedy, with her drowning in the lake near her parent's home.

Anthony missed Maud terribly when he returned home to Locksley. He'd thrown himself into the estate work, modernizing and refurbishing the farms. He'd started a few orchards in the fields behind the house early in his management and now worked to expand them. That and his books were his life in total until the Foreign Office contacted him about the rumblings from the Continent. His services were requested because of his connections in both Austria and Germany. For the next few years, he travelled regularly to those regions on the pretense of visiting family or attending agricultural events.

He was content in those years, if not entirely happy. Truth was, he was lonely. And then a fateful invitation arrive in the Post. He was invited to a dinner by Lady Grantham. He knew them, of course. One doesn't live next to an estate without knowing the owners. He and Lord Grantham, Robert, had been in school together for a time. And when Maud was alive, they'd attended events at one another's houses. But after Maud died, he didn't host any events and so the invitations stopped. After all, what could be worse than a lonely widower at the dinner table among all the bright, happy people?

But for some reason, he was invited once again to Downton and more out of curiosity than anything, he accepted. Lady Edith had been charming enough, but oh so very young. Lady Mary seemed to take a sudden interest in him after dinner and he later admitted to himself that he'd been somewhat chuffed by it. He was called away for another fact finding trip to Germany and so it was several weeks before he was able to follow up on Lady Mary's apparent interest. He'd made some feeble excuse to see her, a drive in his new car and she had declined. He hadn't really been surprised. Rumors were rampant in London and if they were even half true, he would be of no interest to the young lady except as a refuge from her exploits. When the younger Lady Edith spoke up, asking to replace her sister in the front seat of his Rolls, he had been surprised. He hadn't thought much of it when he agreed to take her for a spin; she was very young and probably just excited about the car or perhaps a chance to get away from the house for a bit.

As he learned that afternoon, it wasn't youthful excitement that had prompted her but a genuine interest in him. Those were beautiful days, that summer before the war when the two of them would spend their afternoons driving through country lanes, talking and laughing, sharing, and very gently falling in love.

She was too young for him even then, of course. But that summer it didn't seem to matter. They relished each other's company and his confidence built more with each encounter until finally he'd worked up the nerve to ask a very important question. He left for the Downtown Garden party full of hope and anticipation, believing his days of being lonely might truly be over.

He returned home a sad, confused, and humiliated man.

The war had been horrendous. His wounds, both inside and out were worse. And when he once again returned to Locksley, he was a broken man, not only in body but in spirit as well. Then suddenly she was there again, insisting on being let into his life. Insisting on spending time with him again, just as they had before. She wouldn't accept his reasons for why not and forged ahead, pulling him along in her wake of excitement and determination. In the process he came alive again and while his body would never again be the same, his spirit grew stronger. She gave him back his life. Once again it mattered, he mattered.

But she had a vast horizon of possibilities in front of her and his horizons was growing dimmer and dimmer and the size shrank with each passing year. He questioned the rightness of them getting married but no one seemed to want to address his concerns, help him see things clearly. And on the morning of his wedding to a woman who could elicit the passion that had been lacking in his first marriage, he finally saw it all, the future finally becoming clear. He could not marry her, would not do that to her. And so he walked away, once again broken and this time humiliated beyond imaginings. He cried as he walked across the fields to return home. She'd given him so much hope and now it was gone. And suddenly his horizons were very dim indeed.

He'd spent most of the next five years traveling or residing in some place other than Locksley. He returned often enough to be sure the estate was being managed well. He did, after all, still have an obligation to the tenants on the farms. But he never stayed long and rarely ventured into the village where he might cross paths with any of the Crawleys.

And now he was in his cottage by the sea, lonely and despairing. She was married and he should be happy for her. But all he could think of was his loss. Even though the years had passed, the pain was still there, still very real and sharp. With a sigh, he stirred from his chair. He'd lived with the pain all these five years, he'd just have to bear it awhile longer.

He smirked as he looked down at the picture in the paper showing Lady Edith... no, Lady Hexham now, along with her husband. He hoped the mother of the groom proved to be a better mother-in-law than she had been a wife. If even half of the stories he'd heard over the years were true, poor old Charlie Pelham had been driven to an early grave by the woman.

He stood at the window and watched the birds out over the sea, wondering why he still lived. He'd been wounded in the war and might have died. In this moment he almost wished he had.

...

 _No, no,_ Katie thought _, don't take him there... but where does he go from here?_ She sat staring at the screen, thinking. Meanwhile, Anthony was left to watch the birds.


	2. Chapter 2

Anthony grimaced and turned to look at the door to the room. Then as if an idea had suddenly occurred to him, he left the room in search of his jacket. Before long, he was walking on the path along the coast that would take him into the nearby village. Looking around once he arrived there, Anthony decided to enter the pub, The Blue Swan. Just as he stood at the door he looked up at the sign and shook his head, then turning his gaze upwards, he chuckled. "You can do better than that," he said.

Katie was taken aback. _What? What did he just do? I didn't... what was that?_ She began working again, trying to mold her creation to her will. Once Anthony was inside the pub, he went to the bar and ordered a bitter. Once he'd paid for the ale, he turned and looked around the room. It was about what one would expect in any pub. a few tables, some benches and chairs near the fireplace, and a quiet corner or two. A few patrons were at some of the tables, enjoying an afternoon break. He took a sip from his glass and walked slowly toward a comfortable looking chair by the fireplace.

He sat languidly, stretching his long legs out in front of him, crossing them at his ankles as he sank further into the chair. It felt good to be in this place, among other people yet remaining anonymous. It wasn't that he thought his name or presence might create the stir it did after his humiliation at the altar but he didn't feel like or want to be 'sir' anything just now. There was respite in being just one of the blokes hanging about the pub on a lazy afternoon.

Anthony was about half way through his glass when the door opened and two women entered. The first one through the door was the older of the two, although Anthony would never have implied she was 'old'. In fact, she was just the opposite. Appearing to be fortyish, her manner and her look actually reminded him of Lady Mary Crawley. But this woman looked even colder than the icy Lady Mary. Her companion was younger by about ten years, Anthony guessed. She was a true ginger complete with freckles. Her eyes were a sparkling green that seemed to take in everything about their surroundings, but where her companion took it all in with an air of disdain, the ginger absorbed it with an air of excitement and adventure. Her eyes were warm and inviting and as she glanced his way, a quick bright smile flashed across her features. And Anthony felt himself being drawn to her.

He returned her smile with a weak one of his own. She was just being polite, he told himself as his attention returned to his bitter. He sat staring into his glass thoughtfully, wondering how his life might be different now if Maud had not died or if he hadn't walked away from his dearest darling, Edith. Certainly better than hiding out in a pub in god knows where, he mused.

The two ladies sat a table nearby and he could hear snippets of their conversation. Madame Icicle was chastising Ginger about something and poor, sweet Ginger was apologizing profusely. Yet Madame Icicle continued her barrage. Anthony sighed deeply and looked up over his shoulder, his blue eyes imploring.

Katie shook her head in disbelief. He was looking up at her! Those beautiful blue eyes were staring straight through the screen at her, begging her to do... something? But she didn't know what. What was it Anthony wanted? And how was he having these independent thoughts and impulses? She was tempted to close the game but found herself compelled to continue.

Anthony glanced at the table with the two ladies. Ginger was nearly in tears and the gentleman, emphasis on gentle, felt he must do something. Rising from the comfort of his chair, he approached the ladies. "Hello," he said softly. "I um, I hope I'm not being too presumptuous but I'm wondering if I might join you?

Ginger blushed and looked down and Madame Icicle simply stared coolly at him. "We don't even know who you are," she said stridently.

"Oh, right. Please allow me to introduce myself. Sir Anthony Strallan. I'm from Yorkshire."

"Yorkshire?" the icicle guffawed. "And why do you believe that we'd be interesting in spending our afternoon with anyone from there?"

"My home has nothing to do with my desire to spend a few minutes in the company of some pleasant ladies." Anthony let his eyes wander from the hard face of Madame Icicle to the very warm, somewhat hopeful looking face of Miss Ginger, whose eyes were sparkling with the tears induced by the icicle's chastisement.

"Of course you would," the cutting voice of Madame Icicle sliced through the quiet warmth Anthony felt between Ginger and himself. Turning his attention back to the frozen woman, he smiled as best he could. "Would you like some tea?"

"We already have some," she snapped back.

"Oh, yes... right."

Just as he was about to surrender and leave the quiet, gentle voice of Ginger spoke up. "Please, do join us." She nodded toward the vacant chair in front of him as an indication that he should sit.

Ignoring Icicle's glacial stare, he eased into the chair. "Thank you. I've been here on my own for a few weeks and haven't had many people to talk to. Imagine my delight at seeing two lovely ladies coming through the door."

Icicle rolled her eyes and glared so he turned to Ginger. "May I ask your names and where you are from?"

"I'm Kathleen Mitchell and this is Lady Gertrude Burke, my cousin." Kathleen was smiling; Lady Gertrude was not.

Anthony sifted through the names of people he knew and knew of and finally came up with a name. "Burke? As in Lord Danforth?"

Icicle seemed to warm slightly. "My father."

"But I thought his daughter was older," Anthony said in confusion. "His oldest son is a few years older than I am and then there is his daughter and then the younger son was just behind me in school"

"You're thinking of our grandfather," Kathleen offered. He died three years ago and Gertrude's father inherited the title. "My mother is the daughter you are remembering. She married my father, Eamon Mitchell when she was visiting friends in America. Papa had immigrated there a few years earlier and worked for the family my mother was visiting. Her parents were furious, so my parents stayed in America. I'm here visiting my mother's family."

"Ah yes, I seem to recall something about a daughter eloping to America." Anthony said thoughtfully. "I'm afraid I've spent most of the last six years out of the country and hadn't heard about your grandfather. I'm very sorry."

Kathleen smiled at him but Gertrude glowered. "I seem to recall something about a baronet deserting his fiancé at the altar some years ago, I believe. It was in your part of the country wasn't it, _Sir_ Anthony?"

Gertrude's comment cut through Anthony and it cut deep. The wound that had refused to heal for the last six years was suddenly wide open again and fearing he'd lose his composure in front of the ladies, he stood abruptly. "Thank you for the company, ladies. But I must return to my cottage so if you'll excuse me..." He was out of the pub door before either lady could respond. Just as he had on that fateful day in 1920, he started for home, tears rolling down his face as he strode briskly down the country lane.

* * *

Thank you for all the encouragement and support in this experiment! Hope you enjoyed this installment.


	3. Chapter 3

So sorry I was away for so long. Took a vacation and then had to catch up when I got back. I'll try to be better about timely updates.

* * *

Once he was back at the cottage, he washed his face and then paced before setting on finishing a letter he'd begun to his sister. But as he sat at the desk, he knew he wouldn't write anything. Too much emotion, too many memories flooded his mind.

A loud knock sounded at his door and Anthony groaned. Who could it be, he wondered. No one had called on him at the cottage since he'd arrived. He opened the door to find Kathleen Mitchell looking at him expectantly. A frown creased his brow momentarily before his innate good manners took over. "Miss Mitchell, I wasn't expecting you, was I?"

She looked up at him beguilingly. "No. But you were so upset when you left our company. I wanted... it's just... I ..."

Her anguished expression struck a note in Anthony and remorse for his behavior settled firmly in his chest. "I'm sorry, won't you come in," Anthony said as he opened the door wider.

She stepped inside and allowed Anthony to take her coat. Once he'd hung it on a hook near the door, he showed her into his library. "I'm very sorry I left so abruptly," he said once they were settled. "It's just..."

"What Gertrude said was very rude and I'm sorry you were subjected to her bitterness."

"But she wasn't wrong, you see...I did leave my fiancé at the altar."

Kathleen studied him carefully. "And I imagine it was at great cost to you, judging by your reaction to Gertrude's spitefulness"

Anthony bowed his head slightly in acknowledgement of the truth of her statement. "Why... what I mean to ask is why she is so bitter?"

"Her fiancé was killed in the war. They were very much in love and I think her attitude now is her way of managing. But she seems to resent any man who survived when her Charles did not. She confessed to me after you left that seeing you sitting there with your arm in a sling, an obvious survivor, made hr angry. She kept asking herself why you made it back and he did not."

"But how did she know that my arm is a war injury? It was but..."

"She just assumed," Kathleen said as she gave his sling some consideration. "Forgive me, but you are older than most of the men who went to war."

"Yes, well... I... " Anthony sighed. "I suppose there's no harm in me telling you now, so many years after the fact. You see, before the war I was approached by our Foreign Office to gather information in Germany and Austria. I had family there, you see. And once the war began, well... they needed information even more. I'm fluent in German and French and was able to move around Europe, gathering information and reporting back to my superiors. Unfortunately, One German Captain caught onto me and well, I was wounded in the escape. Took a bullet in the shoulder and as a result, the arm is useless."

"Oh I am sorry," Kathleen said, her face showing how distraught she was at his revelation. "And that's... that's why you didn't marry your fiancé?"

"Right. She's much younger, you see. Perhaps even younger than you? And with the arm," he passed his left hand downward over the sling to indicate its condition, "well, I just couldn't do that to her."

"Do what?"

"Pardon?" Anthony was genuinely confused. Surely the girl understood. But as he looked at her questioning face, he realized she did not. "I couldn't tie her to me; I'm far too old for her and I'm a cripple."

Kathleen frowned and her cheeks flushed. "Don't say that!"

"What? That I'm too old and a cripple? But it's the truth."

She pressed her lips together as a look of determination came over her. "You might be older but you are not a cripple. Obviously you are going about your life, taking care of yourself and your business... travelling... A cripple can't do those things."

Anthony sighed. "Perhaps cripple is too strong a word. But nevertheless, she deserved a whole man, a younger man... and she has one now." He looked away as he said the last, the sting of knowing she was with another man still fresh.

"You must have loved her very much," Kathleen whispered.

Blinking away the tears that still threatened, Anthony nodded. "I did... do," he acknowledged. "She's just married, you see and hearing of it..."

"Brings it all to the surface," Kathleen finished when he couldn't.

"Yes, exactly," Anthony nodded. Then remembering his manners he asked if she would like tea.

Her face alighted in a smile and Anthony thought his dull, dark library suddenly was filled with sunshine. She declined the tea, however. "We've just had some a little while ago, if you recall," she reminded him.

Easing back in his chair awkwardly, he nodded, his mouth slightly open in a nervous grin that had plagued him all his life. Not sure what he was to do now, he let a silence grow in the room. Kathleen looked around the room. "You have so many books," she finally offered as a path to conversation.

"Yes, it seems that I manage to collect them wherever I go. My library in Yorkshire is full of them, spilling out onto tables and chairs and it is the same at my small house in London. Do you enjoy books, Miss Mitchell?"

Her green eyes flickered back to him, a spark of excitement in them. "I do. Currently I'm reading _Mrs. Dalloway."_

"Virginia Woolf? How is that one; I've not read it yet..."

"I find it a bit depressing, actually. It's as if her life, oh sorry... Clarissa is the main character, as if she's lived her entire life in fear and she really never truly understands what she has missed because of it."

Anthony considers the comment. "Perhaps it is best she doesn't," he said, painfully aware of what he missed by walking away from Edith.

"Perhaps. But still, I think it is sad... " Noticing an open book on a nearby table, Kathleen smiles. "And where do your interests take you in reading?"

Anthony glanced at the book she was eyeing. "Oh, everywhere really. But just now I've stumbled upon a new mystery. Earl Derr Biggers, don't know if you're familiar with him, has just put one out about a Chinese detective in Hawaii, in the United States. It's called _The House Without A Key_."

"Derr Biggers? I haven't heard of him."

"He's an American; hasn't published much but I happened upon this at a book sellers in London and decided to try it. Only just started it last night."

"You must tell me how it is. I love good mysteries."

Anthony smiled. "I will. It isn't my usual sort of reading but I find the mysteries a refreshing break from time to time."

Kathleen looked out of the window and frowned. "Oh dear, I must be going. I hadn't realized how late it is getting."

Anthony glanced in the direction of her gaze and nodded. "Yes. Well... I will walk you back to the village. It is getting late and darkness will be upon us soon." And so Anthony Strallan found himself walking back along the path to the village, a warm exciting young woman at his side, chatting about books.


	4. Chapter 4

Trying to find a schedule of sorts for posting. My aim is once a week, but I can't promise it. Hope you enjoy this installment! Let me know what you think. Reviews feed the little plot bunnies and inspire more effort to write.

* * *

Anthony's days fell into a pattern of walks into the village, sitting with Miss Mitchell under the trees on the village green, or perhaps having tea with the lady cousins. Lady Gertrude was still as caustic as she was in the beginning, although Anthony thought he sensed a thawing when she realized his involvement at Whitehall and the highest level connections he'd acquired over the years. She prodded and queried in an effort to get information from him, perhaps tidbits of gossip she could share with her fellow spinsters when the cousins travelled back to London.

But Anthony gave her very little information as she dropped names hoping to see a reaction from him. _I didn't let the Germans get any information out of me, why does she believe she can?_ His thoughts became less and less charitable as the conversations grew tiresome.

Katie, directing his responses as usual from her computer, made sure he kept silent, mostly because she had yet to think of what information he might have had. Leaving the window to her game open, she decided to open another window and research what Anthony's activities might have involved.

Meanwhile in the game...

Anthony glanced up over his shoulder awaiting an impulse to direct his responses to Lady Gertrude and Lady Kathleen, although Kathleen wasn't truly a lady in the sense of nobility. Anthony, however, chose to think of her in that way, without waiting for an impulse from above. With no impulses forthcoming, he glanced back at the ladies. "Would you ladies care for a stroll?" He hoped Lady Gertrude would decline.

Kathleen smiled at him, her eyes lighting with a sparkle that lit something inside him. "Yes, that would be lovely," she answered. He turned his head, dreading to hear Lady Gertrude agree. But to his relief, she declined. "I've some letters to write. Enjoy your walk," she said as she stood to leave. So Anthony found himself once again walking along the path toward the shore with Lady Kathleen.

At first they walked along in silence but after a few minutes she broke it. "I'm very glad Gertrude didn't come with us," she said. "I don't have to be careful of every word I say."

Anthony stopped and looked at her. "You must watch your words?"

"Yes. If I'm not careful she'll get very angry. And then I'll hear about it for days. I feel so much freer with you, Sir Anthony. You never seem to be judging."

Anthony grimaced. "I've no right to judge anyone, not after... well, what I did."

"What? You loved your Lady enough to let her go, you put her future ahead of your own. I see nothing so wrong with that. I wish a man would care for me as you cared for her."

"Yes, but the way I went about it... She was left humiliated."

"You had to make her abandon her hopes in you. It was cruel, yes; but you felt it would be better for her and so you left her and ended your hopes for your own future. That seems very unselfish to me."

"You're very kind," Anthony replied, not quite willing to accept any explanation that made him sound so laudable. He sighed, not liking the direction of the conversation.

Kathleen seemed to sense his discomfort and changed the subject. "So what country have you not visited that you would like to see?"

Startled by the abrupt change, Anthony frowned. "I... erm... Well, I haven't been to America." He smiled then.

"Then you shall have to come to visit me when I return," she said happily. "There are so many things I would like to show you there."

"Where in America is your home?"

"My family lives in Maryland now but I was born in Boston. I was twelve when the family moved."

"I would like to visit you there, if it isn't inconvenient."

"I shall count on it then," she said happily. "Our home in Maryland is very close to the nation's capitol so there will be so much to see and do."

As they continued along their path, Anthony looked down at his companion and thought of some things he would like to see and do with the charming Miss Mitchell. His thoughts paused for a moment as he realized that his thoughts were his own, not directed from "above". A self satisfied smile quirked at his mouth.

The shore was rocky and wild where they followed it and Kathleen picked her way through the stones, occasionally holding onto Anthony for balance. Anthony's balance was being challenged as well but not by the stones. Having such a lively young woman so near to him again was doing things to him, things he found delightfully invigorating. He cautioned himself not to repeat his mistake from six years ago.

Finally they came upon a rather large rock that made a perfect perch for the two of them but only if they sat close together, very close. Anthony soaked in the warmth of the woman next to him as she watched the gulls over the water. Then suddenly she turned to him and said something that nearly knocked him off his perch. "Kiss me."

"W-what?" he asked stupidly.

"I said kiss me. I've been wanting you to for days but you are always such a gentleman, even when I can see you want to."

Bbut it wouldn't be proper," he stuttered.

"I don't care about proper, just kiss me." When he didn't move, she grinned broadly. "Besides, I'm an American. "

Confused, Anthony asked "but why should that matter?"

"We're not quite as strict in our rules as you English."

"Oh," he sighed.

"So kiss me; I know you want to."

Anthony couldn't deny the appeal of her request. Still, he hesitated. He had almost convinced himself that there would be no harm in one kiss and certainly that would be all she wanted from a man so much older and worn than she. Kathleen took matters in hand however when she leaned into him and touched her lisp to his.

A wave of shock and fear and delight swept through Anthony's tired soul as he felt her lips on his. "See, that wasn't too difficult," Kathleen chirped happily as their lips parted. He opened his eyes to see a bright sparkle in hers. Could it be that she enjoyed his kiss? How? "Probably much more enjoyable for me than you," he replied dolefully.

"I doubt that," she shot back at him. "Because I enjoyed it very much; in fact, I think I'd rather like to do it again." And suddenly she was attached to his lips again. This time, Anthony did not hesitate. The kiss was deeper and lasted longer and by the time it ended they were both feeling a little flushed. He looked for signs as they broke apart, signs that she was disappointed. But if her expression was any indication, she looked somewhat blissful. How could he hope to keep this up, he wondered. He couldn't possibly be satisfactory for such a vivacious younger woman.

A mischievous glint came into her eyes and she glanced over her shoulder. "Your cottage is just over that rise, isn't it?"

Confused by the sudden change in topic, Anthony replied that it was, even as he watched her in amazement. How could this delightful woman be interested in him?

Kathleen popped up from her seat and reached for his hand. "Let's go there where we'll be more comfortable." Still befuddled, Anthony stood in compliance but after a few steps stopped. "I'm not certain that is wise, my dear." Her smile at the endearment was instant. "Oh, I think it is very wise," she answered. Then tugging at his hand she started for his cottage.


	5. Chapter 5

They'd no sooner crossed his threshold than she turned to Anthony and murmured, "kiss me again." Stunned by her ongoing interest in his kisses Anthony fulfilled her request, backing her into the door and pinning her against it as he did. His kisses grew deeper and her responses grew more heated. Soon they were breathing heavily.

"Your ...mmmm... sofa?" she muttered between two especially ardent kisses. Not needing to be told twice, Anthony took her hand and lead her there where they fell into the soft upholstery and continued their activities. Finally breathless, they pulled apart. "I... I don't usually do this sort of thing," Anthony said as he tried to regain his breath, "It's quite ungentlemanly of me... Kathleen laughed. "Neither do I but with you... I just... I want to kiss you, for you to kiss me... and I want..." She blushed profusely as her gaze dropped to her hands," ... so much more."

Anthony froze. "Kathleen, you can't mean...?"

Suddenly very serious, she gazed into his eyes, her green tint darkening slightly. "Anthony, I've never met a man that I wanted to kiss like we just kissed. And I certainly have never met a man that I wanted... anything more with. But with you, I... I just don't think I can ever have enough. I want you Anthony, in every way possible. I want our long strolls together and our quiet teas, I want more of those ardent kisses and our almost as thrilling conversations, and I want to know you...intimately."

The breath left his body as he sat frozen gaping at her. Anthony thought he'd never felt so hot and so cold at the same time as both desire and fear gripped him. She wanted to be with him? In _that_ way? He couldn't fathom the notion. "But why?"

She smiled shyly at him now. "Because I think I'm in love with you; no, I know I am. And I want to know everything about you and I want us to share everything. I want to give myself to you, Anthony. I want to give you that part of me that no one else will ever know. And I hope you'll share that part of you with me too. "

"You... you want to marry?" His mind was exploding with too many thoughts, too many emotions.

"If that's what you want, I would like it very much. But for right now, for today, I..." she blushed, "I want to lie with you."

Anthony looked frantically up for guidance. Where were the impulses? Why wasn't "she" telling him how to respond? God, how he wanted to give into this enchanting woman that wanted to give him so much. But alarms were ringing in his head too. It would be wrong, so very, very wrong. And what would the game master think?

Kathleen saw his turmoil and leaned back. "Of course, you might not feel the same," she suggested despondently.

"Oh but I do," he blurted before he thought. "I just can't... it is so sudden and ... unexpected and... for me to take advantage of you..."

"More the reverse, I think," she chuckled.

He took a deep breath, still stunned but his mind was clearing. "Are you certain?"

"Very," she replied confidently.

"I'm not," he said before he thought. "I mean, I am... certain that about my feelings but... it wouldn't be right to accept your offer... for today, I mean."

"I won't pressure you, but I disagree. "

He tilted his head in acknowledgement as a slight frown creased his forehead. "I hadn't planned on marrying again or even contemplated it would be possible," he said thoughtfully. "But I would consider it to be a great honor if you would consent to be my wife."

She leapt for him, her arms wrapping around his neck gleefully. "Oh yes," she cried happily. Astounded by the whole sequence of events, Anthony could only wrap his left arm around her and hold her against him. And suddenly they were kissing again.

Hands began to wander as their kisses deepened. Their bodies began to buzz with the new energy that was between them. And before he'd realized what he was doing, Anthony had pinned Kathleen on the sofa, his body partially covering hers. When his brain did give itself a moment to think instead of react, he realized she was responding to him with equal need.

Easing off of her, he was ready to apologize for his bad behavior when she grabbed his hand and stood. "Your sofa is not where I want to lose my innocence, Anthony. Where's your bed?"

His eyes widened. "But..." She tugged at him and headed for the door to the room. "The bed, Anthony or so help me, I'll have you on the floor of the entry."

She'd have him? He smiled as she tugged at him again. _By god, this is happening, it is really happening_. All thoughts of propriety were lost to him. He'd known his feelings for the lovely Kathleen were deepening and he' wondered a time or two what it might be like to be with her, but he'd never dared dream it might happen. Then fear gripped him. What if he wasn't up to the task? Lustful logic won his debate within however, when he remembered he'd just proposed to the girl. Wouldn't it be better to find out now, before the wedding if he could truly be a husband to her? Somewhere in the back of his mind he felt there was something wrong with that line of thinking but as she tugged at him again, he pushed that thought aside.

When Katie returned to the game window on her screen, she was surprised to find her characters were in Anthony's bedroom, in his bed no less. The evidence was clear what they'd been doing while she was away. But as she looked at their contented faces as they dozed, she couldn't seem to be upset. And dear Anthony wore a contented smile as he rolled toward Kathleen to wrap his arm around her and spoon.

Leaning back in her chair, Katie was baffled. How had the game gone so off course? It had never been her intention for Anthony to actually get romantically involved with the woman. She just wanted him to see that he was attractive to women. But this... this was... amazing. Her characters were acting on their own. In previous scenarios, they'd simply stood still if she left the game but this... it was just... WOW! But it wasn't where she'd intended to take things. Now what? Gently Katie wiggled the cursor over Anthony. Groggily, he looked up as if peering at her through the screen. Glancing back at Kathleen who was still asleep next to him, he looked up again and smiled. Then without a word, he resumed his position behind Kathleen and covered his head with the bed clothes, in essence telling Katie to go away.

Katie simply stared at the screen for moments, trying to decide how to proceed. If she closed the game, would it save the current situation? Could she reboot using the last saved status? Did she want to? _Oh Anthony,_ she thought _, what have you done to me? What have you done to yourself?_ After another moment's thought, she decided to leave the game running while she prepared her dinner. That would give her time to think about how she wanted to handle things.

Anthony sensed that "the watcher" was gone. Pulling the covers down, he peeked around and was satisfied that he and Kathleen were indeed, alone. A contented smile broke across his face as he contemplated the pleasure of waking up with a warm body next to him, a very feminine warm body. But then he began thinking. _What was I thinking? This is wrong, very wrong. I've... I've taken her virginity. NO man will want her now..._ He sighed as he contemplated the play of light in her red hair and almost wished she would awaken so he could caress her more, take in the sensation of her more, love her more. _Love? Yes, ... love. I do love her. How can I let her go now? I can't. But she won't want me after... will she? She didn't seem put off by my shoulder, my arm. And she did seem... well, happy after we... she even cuddled into me. Could it be that she enjoyed it as much as I did?_ And so for another hour, Anthony was left to gaze at this wondrous young woman who seemed to enjoy what little he had to offer.

* * *

Oh my, very out of character for Anthony. But Kathleen is also very insistent. But seriously, given the chance wouldn't most women, if given the chance, be insistent with the delicious Anthony Strallan (Robert Bathurst)? Hopefully Anthony hasn't wandered too far off course for you, dear readers. But it is just a game, right ;-)


	6. Chapter 6

I hurried to finish this chapter and it feels rushed to me. I apologize but I'm not sure when I'll have time to write more in the next few days and it's been awhile since the last post, so I wanted to get something up. Typos probably abound and I apologize for that too. Despite all that, I hope you find the chapter worth the read. Thank you to all who are following and especially those who leave reviews or send PM's.

I also want to say a special thank you to a dear friend whom I've never met. our dear Baron. His continued support all through my Andith adventures keep me attempting new things but more than that, he's bee a sounding board for Andith and for RL. If you've somehow missed his stories, you've missed a real treat and I recommend you find them and start reading! We both lament the waning of the Andith community and are always on the lookout for new stories and writers in the fandom. The ship is afloat but in need of new recruits!

Now, on with the show...

* * *

Katie returned from her dinner. Sitting back in her chair, she nudged the cursor and the screen awakened. There lay Anthony and Kathleen, both asleep; happily so from their expressions. Katie sighed. She didn't want to go back to her previous save, she decided. She'd close the game, let it save the current status, and work the plot from where it stood. Now decided, she followed through, closing the game and turning off her computer. Meanwhile... Anthony and Kathleen continued to sleep.

The next morning Katie turned on her computer and started the game again. Anthony and Kathleen were just as she'd left them... except... their positions were reversed, each on a different side of the bed and... was that his hand on her breast? Katie zoomed in to confirm that it was. And those lovely long fingers of his were... Katie gaped. He was tweaking Kathleen's breasts even in his sleep. Or was he asleep? Katie watched his face for signs that he was awake. But it was Kathleen's face that gave away their little game. She had a smirk on her face! His fingers moved again, ever so slightly. They were pretending to be asleep, Katie realized. She wiggled the cursor. At that, Anthony's eyes opened and he seemed to glare straight at her. Kathleen giggled, patted Anthony's hand and slid from the remaining covers over them and padded from the room, wearing nothing at all. Anthony watched her leave and as soon as the door closed behind Kathleen, he sat up. "I will not let you spoil this," he said angrily.

Katie blinked. He was speaking to her! He glanced at the closed door and in an angry whisper, he continued. "The other one, the one who made me leave Edith... I've not forgiven him. And I will not leave Kathleen. I've asked her to marry me and she said yes. I will marry her and I will not let you stop me this time!"

Eyes widening, Katie sat back in her chair. Anthony was very determined, it seemed. Perhaps she should let him go on with his plans. But what of the game she'd intended, the one that eventually led him back to Edith? Glancing at the screen again, she saw his eyes narrow. "Edith is married now, happily so from all accounts. You can forget your manipulations to spoil that!" His expression was angry and determined and sent a chill through Katie, who was astounded that he seemed to read her thoughts.

She thought more about the situation. They had continued their... activities, even though she had turned off her computer. How could that be? They were characters in her computer game, Anthony had been created from a television program. They weren't real yet they seemed to controlling their own lives now, far more than Katie did. She had created game characters that now had taken on lives of their own. What should she do? What could she do? Turning off the game and the computer didn't seem to stop them. But they could only exist inside the computer box, as a part of the memory. To allow them to continue their lives and for their world to grow, they would need more memory. Katie knew she would need a new computer to accommodate that. But for now, she simply typed "understood" and watched as Anthony got her message. Then clicking off her monitor, she left the game running.

 _Meanwhile..._

Lady Gertrude Burke was not amused by her cousin's announcement that she intended to marry Sir Anthony Strallan. "You cannot!" She declared.

"I can and I will," Kathleen replied is a far more calm tone than used by her cousin.

"But he's... oh, you just cannot!" Gertrude fumed.

"He's very kind... and attentive. We like many of the same things and he cares for me. And I care for him. I'm hardly a grand catch, Gertrude; my time has passed. But he appreciates me for who I am and to him, I am still young and beautiful."

"And how do you see him? Surely he isn't a Prince Charming?"

"He is my Prince Charming. And I won't hear any of your nastiness about him. He is a gentleman, he has a title and wealth, he cares for me, and I will marry him."

Gertrude looked at her cousin askance. What could the woman see in the older _gentleman_ , she wondered. Thinking of him as a true gentleman after what he had done to Lady Edith Crawley was difficult for her. But obviously her cousin saw something in the older man. But then, Kathleen was an American... "Well apparently you are unwilling to listen to anything I might have to say, but I do object. I hope you do not regret this impetuousness," she concluded haughtily.

Kathleen smiled at her cousin. "Thank you, but I'm quite certain I will never regret marrying him."

"Well, perhaps. In any case, I shall not be here to witness this... this... travesty. I'll leave by the end of the week. I wish you well, cousin, but I cannot stay and see you throw your life away."

"As you wish," Kathleen said, relieved that Gertrude would offer no more opposition. She'd hoped Gertrude would be a part of her celebration but under the circumstances, perhaps it was best, Kathleen thought.

Anthony had ventured into the village to the registry Office and made arrangements for their wedding while Kathleen was speaking with her cousin. They met at a bench under a large oak tree near the cemetery. "How was your conversation with Lady Gertrude?" Anthony could tell by Kathleen's expression that it hadn't been a good meeting.

"She's unhappy but she gave me her opinion and is leaving. She said she won't stay to witness my wedding. I'm disappointed, of course; but I will not let her ruin my happiness. And I am so very happy, Anthony."

Anthony took her hand in his and held it. "I'm so very sorry to be that cause of disagreement between you and your cousin. But I am delighted you are happy... with me. And as for our wedding, we have an appointment on Wednesday. By this time next week, I'll truly be able to claim you as mine, my most precious darling."

"Oh Anthony, really? I'm delighted. I thought we might have to wait..."

"No, it seems their calendar is quite clear. But I thought you might wish to have a few days to prepare, buy a new frock and such."

"You do think of everything, don't you? I think I shall do just that. Oh Anthony, I'd given up on happiness and now... now I've found it with you. It is a dream come true."

"As it is for me, my darling." He looked up to see a passer-by giving him a knowing look. "Perhaps we should go to the pub for tea?

"Alright. But Anthony, after tea let's go to your cottage. I..." she blushed profusely, much to Anthony's delight. "I want us to..."

"Yes dearest," he interjected to contain her embarrassment. "I believe we are of like minds. And I can hardly wait until we will be free to do as we please... anytime we please."

Consequently, tea was a hurried affair and the couple strolled out of the village just a few minutes later. Anyone who might have been watching for their arrival back would have seen them return sometime later, looking a bit ruffled but quite blissful.


	7. Chapter 7

Katie returned to her computer with a new plan. Her purchase of an external hard drive large enough to give Anthony and Kathleen all the freedom they needed inside the box was quickly connected and ready for a data transfer. Then carefully, she saved the program and exited it before moving it to the external drive. Just as she hit the "copy" button a power outage occurred and her world went dark.

Anthony had gone to bed that night as a happy man. In just a few days, he would marry his darling and the future that had seemed so dim just a few weeks ago now seemed very bright indeed. He turned out the light and rolled onto his side to sleep and as he gazed at the window, he thought it was a very dark night, unusually so. He sighed, refusing to let the bleak night deflate his good mood and slowly drifted to sleep with thoughts of his lovely Kathleen.

Meanwhile, Katie was in a panic. Had the data been copied to the new drive? Was it still saved on the old one? How long would it be until service was restored? She worried about Anthony... and about Kathleen; but mostly Anthony.

Anthony was awakened by a frantic knocking at his door. Grumbling as he made his way, switching on lights as he went, he opened the door to see a very frightened looking Kathleen standing before him. "Kathleen," he gasped as he pulled her into the safety of his cottage. "What are you doing out at this hour?"

"I... I can't explain it exactly; but as I fell asleep a deep terror overtook me. Please don't be angry with me but I just had to see you. It is such a dark night and my fears were overwhelming."

Pulling her close to him, Anthony sighed. "Oh my dearest, I'm not angry; just very concerned. You are alright, yes?"

"I am now," she mumbled as she pressed against him more. He led her to the sofa in his front parlor and the two sat huddled together, talking softly and making plans for the rest of the night. Occasionally Kathleen revisited her fear and finally admitted that she was afraid something would go wrong and they would not be married.

"Oh my darling," Anthony whispered, "Of course we will. I shan't run away from happiness again." Feeling more confident, she settled into a doze nestled against him. They remained that way, Kathleen dozing and Anthony contently watching over her for some time.

It was the following morning before Katie's power was restored. Frantically she turned on her computer, hoping the game had not been lost in the power outage or the surge that might have occurred before it. Nervously, she clicked on the icon for the game and chuckled when it loaded. She had left it with Kathleen at her inn and Anthony on his way back to his cottage, but there they were together once again. This time they were walking along his beach, hand in hand. She sighed deeply in relief. But now she must move the file over to her external drive. Carefully she closed the game again. Then equally as carefully, she began the short process to move the file.

Anthony felt a flicker and looked down at his darling. Taking a deep breath, he filled with determination. "Trust me?" he asked Kathleen. "With everything that I am," she replied as she looked up at him with shining eyes. "Hmmmm," was his only reply. Then suddenly, he tugged at her hand.

Katie saw the flicker on the computer screen, heard the pop in the box, and saw the lights flicker on both her computer and the hard drive. Then a light seemed to flash in the room. Startled, she turned to see Anthony and Kathleen standing behind her. "Wha...what?" She was gob smacked.

"Sir Anthony Strallan, at your service. This is my fiancé, Miss Kathleen Mitchell. And you are...?" His voice was very kind, very gentle, but there was a firmness in it that Katie hadn't heard before. "I um... I'm... Katie," she stuttered. "You...you aren't supposed to be here."

Glancing around the room, Anthony had to agree. It was very... different. Kathleen pressed into him, her fear easy to see. "May I ask where 'here' is and also where it is you believe we should be?"

"Here is my den and you should be... well, in there," she said as she turned and pointed to the small external drive.

Anthony frowned. "Really? Because I don't believe we could fit into that box. And besides, why would we want to?"

"Well, it is where you came from," Katie tried to explain. "You, both of you, are characters I created in a game on that," she said as she nodded at the computer. "But somehow you are here in the flesh." She stepped hesitantly closer them and reached out to touch Anthony's arm. "You are real, aren't you? Not a holograph or something?"

"Holograph? I'm not certain I understand. But I feel real, not that I would know what it is to not feel real." Anthony and Katie stared at one another in silence for a moment. Kathleen began to look more closely around the room.

Finally Katie tried to explain. "I created a game, a computer game, based off a character I saw on the telly. His name was Sir Anthony Strallan. I really liked the character in the program. The program was about a Yorkshire family in the early Twentieth century. Sir Anthony courted one of the daughters in the family, Lady Edith. Sadly though, the writer of the program decided to be cruel and had Anthony flee the wedding just at the last moment. A lot of us didn't like that and I know it left me feeling bereft and angry. So I created to game to correct things for Sir Anthony and Edith. But you... you and Miss Mitchell seemed to have other ideas. I'd thought to have you and Lady Edith find your way back to one another but you decided to court Miss Mitchell instead."

"Lady Edith is married. He... the one who had me flee the altar, he married her off to another chap, Bertie Pelham. It is a good match for Edith, I believe."

"Perhaps, but not the one so many fans of Edith and Anthony wanted to see. We Andith shippers aren't happy that he married her off to Bertie. Oh, Bertie seems nice enough but he's a bit of a mama's boy, if you ask me. And besides, he's not nearly as handsome as you."

Both Katie and Anthony blushed at her words. "Thank you," he said, acknowledging the compliment. "I gather your _telly_ program is something like a play?"

"Yes, something like that."

"And... _Andith shippers_?"

"Yes, well... Andith is Anthony and Edith kind of scrunched together. And a ship, well that's the romantic boat one is on. And that ... well, I shouldn't call him what I wish to call him, but Julian Fellowes sank the Andith ship and a lot of us were upset by it."

Anthony felt Kathleen tighten her grip on him. Squeezing her hand in his, he tried to offer her reassurance. Then he turned to Katie. "Clearly we don't belong here, in this place. But I'm not certain what we can do, where we can go."

"Well, if we can think of a way to get you back into the program, I have the hard drive set up to give you plenty of space. You can create your own world, I'll help you. You can live at the cottage, or go back to Locksley, or wherever you wish."

"Would you continue to direct our story or would we be in control?" Kathleen asked softly.

"Well, I'd probably have to help with setting things up but then, it would be your story to write, or to live. I would check in from time to time just to be sure things are running smoothly."

Anthony and Kathleen looked at each other and smiled. "Well, I suppose we should go back to my cottage then," Anthony offered.

"Yes, but how?" Katie wanted to know.

"I'm not sure," he said thoughtfully. "Perhaps if you prepared your machine, we could concentrate on just what it was we did before we appeared here."

Katie went to her computer, rebooted it, turned on the game and turned to see Anthony looking down at Kathleen in concentration. They held one another as an expression of sheer determination overtook him and then they were gone. Hurrying to her screen, Katie was relieved to see the two of them standing in Anthony's library, astonished. Then Anthony looked up at Katie, or at least it felt to her as if he was looking at her, and nodded. "We're alright."

Katie sat down at her desk and began to build Locksley. They might wish to go there after their wedding.

* * *

My computer is acting up, so it took me longer to post than I'd intended. I hope you like what I wrote.


	8. Chapter 8

It is Andith Fest 2016! Instead of starting a new story, I decided to try to get another chapter posted 's a bit short but I hope you like it! I'll try to be quicker with the next chapter.

By the way, I read an interview done with Robert Bathurst recently. In it he comments that he wasn't leading man material with his build. And he says at times he thinks himself chunky. My jaw dropped! Chunky? The man is gorgeous! I volunteer to let him be my leading man anytime!

* * *

It took a week but Katie was finally able to finish Locksley. She thought about creating Anthony's neighboring estate, Downton, but decided it was unlikely he would wish to visit. Her next challenge was to get a message to Anthony. After more thought, she decided that she would post a letter through the game. Opening the game, she quickly typed the message and then place it in the post box in the village. Soon it was on its way to Anthony's cottage.

Katie watched as Kathleen opened the door to the postman. She looked happy. Glancing down, Kathleen read the name on the envelope and carried it into the library, where Anthony sat at a desk. He opened and read the note and smiled. "Locksley is ready for us, my dear."

"That's wonderful," Kathleen replied. "When should we go?"

I see no need to linger here," he said excited"

"That's wonderful," Kathleen replied. "When should we go?"

I see no need to linger here," he said excitedly. "Let's plan to leave at the end of the week, shall we?"

Kathleen nodded her agreement, leaning down to kiss him on his cheek. "I'm looking forward to seeing your home," she said.

"Our home," he corrected.

Katie left them to their planning.

A month passed. Katie checked on Anthony and Kathleen periodically after they'd moved to Locksley. The couple had settled in and Kathleen was busy making the house her home. Anthony worked on the estate, bringing production up and planning for their future.

One evening, soon after Katie had arrived home from her job, there was a knock at her door. Opening it, she was surprised to see Anthony standing there; or at least, it looked like Anthony. Too stunned to speak, she simply stared at the man.

Consequently, he spoke first. "I apologize for simply appearing but I haven't been able to think of another way," he said. "I... I think you recognize me... or more to the point, you are reminded of my great-grandfather, Sir Anthony Strallan."

"Wh...what?" Katie stuttered.

"I'd like to explain, if I may. And also explain why I am here."

Still bewildered, Katie invited him into her home. Pleasantries were exchanged as she offered coffee to her guest and he declined. Her mind in a swirl, she offered him a seat in her den, all the while thinking she could use a drink, something a great deal stronger than coffee.

Once they were settled in chairs, both were silent and they simply stared at one another. Katie was trying to absorb that the great-grandson on a character in her game was actually sitting in her house. Her guest simply seemed to be waiting. Finally she asked, "how?"

He blinked. "That's a complicated question. I don't believe my great-grandfather ever understood. I never met him but my great-granny, I remember her from when I was very small. She lived to be one hundred three. I only have vague memories of her though. My grandfather, Sir Phillip, seemed to know the story and told me pieces of it. He died last year and he made me promise that I would visit you. It was his father's last request of him, you see..." The man who shouldn't be paused. "I have a letter for you, from my great-grandfather. He wanted to explain to you what happened. But first, I want to tell you how grateful our family is for your creation. I don't understand it at all, but your game made our lives possible."

"I... I built this computer game," Katie stuttered. "There was a program on the telly and I didn't like the way the ended one of the pairings, so I made the game to try to fix it. But the characters took on lives of their own and I soon lost control of them. So I decided to make the program large enough that they could live out their lives but something happened. They... they appeared right here, in my den... a little over a month ago. I... I still can't explain it. And then Anthony, your great-grandfather somehow took them back into the game. And when last I checked on them, Anthony and Kathleen, they were happy at Locksley."

"Yes. Kathleen was my great grandmother," the man said. " She gave a letter to my granfather to give to you and stipulated it should be on this day. Those were my great-grandfather's instructions." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a thick envelope. "So, I'm following his instructions, you see." He handed the envelope to Katie, the paper old and crisp.

Katie took the envelope and looked up into the very familiar eyes of the Anthony look alike. "I... I'm sorry but I didn't get your name?"

"My name?" he grinned. "One you're familiar with. I'm Anthony Strallan. I was named for the original and inherited his title as well, though I seldom use it.

Katie smiled. "Hello, Sir Anthony Strallan. I'm Katherine Edith Crawley. My middle name is for my great- great aunt, Lady Edith Crawley. " She watched for signs of recognition in Anthony's face.

He looked perplexed. "Isn't that the woman that my grandfather, I mean to say great grandfather left at the altar?"

"It is. And then that horrible writer did the series about the family, only he picked all the worst things to put in the series. And I felt so bad for Lady Edith... That's why I decided to create the game."

"Yes, well... I'm sure the original Anthony explains it all in his letter. Shall I leave or would you prefer I stay?"

Katie looked down at the envelope again and too a deep breath. "Please stay. I might have questions, after I read it."

"As you wish," he replied and settled comfortably in his chair as she began to open the envelope.


	9. Chapter 9

So sorry for my long absence. Had a very bad eye infection and couldn't see well enough to do much writing. On the good days I read along and have enjoyed the updates of other writer's stories. Thankfully, the eyes are doing much better and once I get caught up with everything I had to leave undone, I hope to return to some sort of writing schedule.  
In the meantime, Sail On!

* * *

Katie's fingers shook as she gently tore the seal on the paper. It felt very strange receiving a letter from so far in the past, at least from her perspective. But then again, it hadn't been that long ago that Anthony Strallan, the original, had stood in this very room and spoke with her. His doppelganger watching her from his chair was doing nothing to settle her nerves. Finally she had the letter open and unfolded. It was dated 9 January, 1953. She began reading.

 _Dear Katie,_

 _No doubt you are as perplexed as I at the strange occurrence of my progeny appearing with this letter. I have no idea how my existence emerged from your little box in your library into the very real world of 1926. How that happened is a question that has plagued me all the rest of my years._

 _Apparently there was a real Anthony living in the same time. When Kathleen and I took your cue in your game and journeyed to Locksley, something changed. I could feel it coming over me as we approached the estate. As I learned later, Sir Anthony was in residence at the time, and miraculously my existence melded with his and we became one entity. Mercifully, my Kathleen remained with me even though she had no counterpart in 1926. It was awkward at first to explain how I was suddenly married but we managed to convince everyone of our fabricated story and we settled into a very comfortable and rewarding life._

 _As in the First War, I was called upon in the Second War to help decipher bits of intelligence coming from the Germans. It was during that time and through exposure to some highly classified information on a hidden project, that I was able to piece together how my existence came to be outside the box. The scientists were working on matter transformation, hoping to be able to transport a person through time to thwart the enemy before he could strike. The project failed but it gave me insight into my own existence. Apparently, by coming in such close proximity to the original Anthony I set off a fusion of sorts and the two of us become one entity. Kathleen, being in such close proximity to me was transferred into our present existence as well. I found the science to be rather fascinating_

 _I am uncertain about which of my progeny has delivered this letter to you. Kathleen had seen your post sitting on a table and remembered your address. So I am writing this and will address it to you and leave it for one of my grandchildren to deliver._

 _Despite our ages, Kathleen and I were blessed with two children, both boys. The eldest, Phillip, was killed at the very end of the Second War. The younger, Christopher, married and at last count has three children. There will possibly be more but as my time is ending, I shan't know._

 _My purpose with this letter is to thank you. Kathleen and I have had many happy years together and full rich lives. The doctor has warned me that my time is short and while I don't feel quite ready yet, I would be remiss if I failed to express my appreciation of your part in what became a very long, happy life. The "real" Sir Anthony joins me in that. In giving me Kathleen, you saved us both from lives of abject misery._

 _I do hope you find equal happiness and fullness in your life._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Anthony_

Katie looked up from the page to see the modern Anthony watching her curiously. "What?" she asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just... you had such a look of longing on her face as you read the letter."

"Longing? No, I don't believe so. I liked Sir Anthony; he was a gentleman, very kind and considerate. I'm glad he found happiness and that I was a part of that. Is he buried at Locksley?"

"In the village churchyard. Ironically, not very far from your great aunt. When I heard their story, I visited her in the churchyard. It seemed strange to me that she would be there and not with her husband."

"He was killed in a bombing in the Second World War. He was in London and the building he was in was decimated. There was nothing left of him to bury. There's a marker at Brancaster, of course, but Uncle Bertie isn't there. So Auntie Edith decided on returning home to be surrounded by her family as her life was ending. Her daughter Marigold, had married a young man from York and the youngest son married the Bates girl." Katie paused. "But how do you not know all of this? Is your family still at Locksley?"

"Yes. I own it but haven't lived there in many years. We were raised there but I left for school and never spent much time there afterwards. I spent holidays with my parents but once I finished at Cambridge I set out on my own. I've live between London and Manchester, overseeing my businesses. The house is available for use by the entire family and of course the estate continues, although there are fewer tenants than before the wars. I believe we are down to three now. The rest is managed by the estate."

Katie looked down at the letter she still held. "Thank you for bringing this. I would have spent the rest of my life wondering what happened."

"Not at all. I was merely fulfilling a family obligation. However, having met you, I'm wondering if you might like to have dinner with me. I ... I must be in Manchester in two days but tonight or tomorrow night?"

"Dinner sounds lovely," Katie replied. "Perhaps tomorrow evening?"

"I'll pick you up at seven then. I know just the place to take you." Anthony stood. "I'll leave you to the rest of your day, then. And I'm looking forward to tomorrow ."

"Yes," Katie smiled and even blushed a little. "I am as well."

Once Anthony left, Katie settled on the sofa in her den, reread the original Anthony's letter, and then smiled as she thought about Anthony, the younger.


	10. Chapter 10

Many thanks to all the followers of this story who have stuck with me. Hopefully the Muse will co operate for awhile longer and I can write more soon. In the meantime, I wish everyone a very happy and healthy New Year!

* * *

Katie was startled when her doorbell chimed ten minutes early for her dinner date with Anthony. Surely he wasn't calling already? But then who? She hurried to the door as she wondered. As she opened it, she realized it was Anthony. "You're early. I'm not quite ready...just be a minute or two," she blurted as she turned to go back to her bedroom. "Make yourself comfortable and I'll be back."

Anthony stood in her entry, still holding the flowers he's brought for her. A smile crept across his face as he turned to contemplate how best to be comfortable.

Trying to finish her make-up, Katie hurried through the process as she worried about keeping him too long. _Who shows up ten minutes early, anyway?_ Exactly at seven, she reappeared and smiled at Anthony. "Ready."

He stood and turned, his gaze settling over her hungrily. Remembering the flowers, he held them out. "I um... I hope you like these," he said softly. "I wasn't sure... I mean, I ... well, haven't known you long enough to know your preferences."

Katie took the flowers. "They're lovely," she said warmly. _But I'd much prefer a live plant to flowers that are just going to wilt._ I'll um... just put them in ... something.

Anthony followed her to her kitchen. "I know it is a bit old fashioned, the flowers I mean, but... well, I just wanted you to know how much I've looked forward to dinner tonight."

"Oh," Katie blushed. "I have too. And the flowers really are lovely," she said as she filled a water pitcher and put them in it.

"Shall we go then?" he asked.

Katie gaped as he pulled his Rolls Wraith in front of the most posh restaurant in town. She was taken aback when the valet seemed to know Anthony. And then when they entered the building the maître de hurried to greet them. Clearly Anthony was not just a gentleman farmer from a moderately large estate in Yorkshire!

"Who are you?" she asked when they were finally seated at one of the best tables in the place.

His expression was one of complete surprise and shock. "I beg your pardon?"

Everyone here knows you and... and your car, that's ... well, it is an expensive car. Obviously you have other interests besides Locksley."

"Oh, yes...right. Well, apparently I am reasonably good at business. I've several business interests in a variety of sectors. But as far as the staff here knowing me... my aunt owns the place.," he said sheepishly.

"Your aunt?"

"Yes. I thought you might, er... well, she actually knew the original Anthony; he was her grandfather after all. She was still a child when he died but she does remember him. I thought you might like to meet her, hear her memories of him."

As if on cue, a tall elegant looking woman approached their table. Anthony stood to greet his aunt and invited her to join them. She smiled and Katie could see that a Strallan family trait was in their smiles.

"Aunt Elizabeth, I'd like to introduce Katie Crawley. Katie, this is my aunt, my father's sister, Lady Elizabeth Melton."

Katie looked across at the woman, noting a sparkle in her blue eyes that also seemed to be a Strallan family trait. "I'm very pleased to meet you, Lady Melton."

"Katie Crawley? Oh..." Lady Melton turned a questioning eye to her nephew. "Yes Auntie, she is the one." he replied to her unanswered question. The woman turned back to Katie. "Oh, I am so glad to meet you. My grandfather spoke of you, actually both of my grandparents did, but... he spoke with such high regard. I was just a small child of course; he died before I could question him about you but I was always curious. As I got older, I was told the story but it seemed so preposterous that I hesitated to believe it. Yet, here you are."

"Oh? He spoke of me to you? It is such a bizarre story I thought perhaps he'd only told your father about me."

"Oh no, the whole family has been told the story. It was quite the family mystery, how everything happened as it did." Her face took on a faraway look, as if she were someplace else. "Grandfather had such bright eyes; I can still remember the twinkle in them as he spoke of your game. They were even brighter when he looked at Grandmother. His last words were about her... and you."

"Me?" Katie couldn't believe that the man would have given her a thought as he lay dying.

"Yes, he told my grandmother how much he loved her and he asked my father keep the story alive and when the time came, he wanted one of us to find you and thank you. He'd had a full happy life, he told Father. 'Please thank her for me,' were his exact words. Then he gave Grandmother one last smile and left us. We were all gathered around him. He used to tell me he was the luckiest man ever; that his life had been taken from him by the war and other things and that you gave him his life back and he lived it as fully as possible. 'Live your life to the fullest,' he would tell me. 'Don't ever let anyone take your happiness away,' he'd tell us all. "

"I liked him very much," Katie told Lady Melton. "I'm so very glad that I had the chance to meet him."

Lady Melton gave Katie a full Strallan smile, wide and brilliant. "Well, I'll let you and Anthony have your dinner. I don't wish to intrude too much. It was very nice to have met you, Katie. And I hope I see you again." The lady rose from the table, patted Anthony on his shoulder and then drifted away.

Watching her, Katie could only think what lovely people the Strallans seemed to be. And if her affection for her nephew was any indication, they were a close knit clan, so very unlike her family. She became aware of Anthony watching her and blushed slightly. "I was just thinking of how close your family seems to be."

"We are," he replied. "Oh, we have our misunderstandings but we are close when it counts. Holidays are chaos however. Everyone gathers at Locksley and the house is overflowing. My grandfather always said that is just the way his father would want it. Apparently my great grandfather loved children. My father says that he could remember the old man getting down to play with them in the nursery, often times needing help to get up. Father said the old man was often the leader of any mischief around the house. My grandfather, Christopher, was like that sometimes as well. I remember one Christmas, my brother Phillip was getting a pony and Grandfather woke up very early Christmas morning and brought the little cob in from the stables. Had the pony tethered to an end iron just a few feet from the tree. Mother was horrified but we children loved it."

"Oh, he does sound mischievous."

"What about your family?" Anthony asked.

"What about them? " Katie replied.

"Well, how many siblings do you have, for instance. Tell me about them."

"My grandfather was the seventh Earl of Grantham and my father is the second son, so no titles. My uncle Matthew is the eighth Earl. I have one brother and one sister, Robert and Isobel. They were named for my grandfather's grandparents. Papa wanted to name me Cora after the sixth earl's wife but Mama insisted that at least one of her children would have a name that hadn't already been used in the family, so I got Katherine. I'm the youngest. Robert is a barrister in York and Isobel is an accomplished artist. She just had a big show in London."

"And you write computer games," Anthony said lightly.

"Actually, only that one. I was over the IT at the hospital in York but I left last summer. I'm at the university now. Working there, I can also take courses."

"Courses? What kind of courses are you taking?"

Katie chuckled. "Anything I'm interested in. I was very focused on the technical courses when I first attended university. This time, I pursue whatever catches my fancy. This term it is archeology. I enjoy learning new things"

"Really? I was so glad to be out of university. I have no desire to return."

"Where did you attend?"

"Cambridge. All the Strallans attend Cambridge. Goes back several generations. The original Anthony was on the rowing team there."

"And you weren't?" Katie was curious about just how closely this Anthony mirrored his life to the first Anthony.

"Heavens no. I know how, of course. But I was never good enough for competition."

Their conversation continued while they ate until finally, the meal was complete as was the wine and it was time to leave. The car was brought around promptly and Katie noticed that Anthony tipped well. He held the door for her as she entered the car and then hurried around to the other side to slip in behind the wheel. It took only a few minutes for him to return her to her house.

She turned to look at him as he pulled in front of her place. "I really enjoyed dinner, Anthony. "

"You did? I'm so glad because I enjoyed it very much. I... I'd like to do it again. I'm away... on business until next weekend but I hoped... well, perhaps..."

"I'd love to," Katie said, cutting him off. "Call me when you get back?"

"Yes," he grinned foolishly. "I'll erm, need your number?"

So Katie gave him her number and after a quick peck of a kiss bounced out of his car and into her building, floating in the euphoria of Anthony Strallan, the younger.


	11. Chapter 11

I feel this one winding down, after it winds up of course. This chapter gets a little into M territory, so be warned. And if you aren't old enough to be reading almost M things, then please skip this one. Or maybe I should just put it under M to be safe. Hmmmm. such a dilemma...

Anyway, happy reading. As always, reviews keep the energizer bunny writing ;-)

* * *

Anthony's call came Thursday. "I'm finishing early tomorrow and should be back in time for a late supper tomorrow night, if ... well, if you'd like. Of course, if you have other plans..."

Katie smiled at how unsure he sounded over the phone. "No, no other plans. That sounds good. You'll let me know a time?"

"Yes, I'll call when I'm finished here. We'll keep it casual; I know a place... not as fine as last time but the food is good."

"Sounds marvelous. And... I'm glad you called, Anthony."

"Yes, erm... me too."

Katie's phone rang again mid-afternoon on Friday. "I'm driving back now," Anthony said excitedly. "I'll be there for you at 7:30?"

"Yes, I'll be waiting," she replied. As she ended the call, Katie smiled. _I'll be there for you..._ Of course, she knew he only meant to take her to supper but the thought of Anthony being there for her for anything made her feel so many nice things.

Katie finished her work quickly and hurried home. She wanted time to freshen up and take her time choosing her clothes for the evening. He'd said casual and it was a late supper, so odds were they'd only be together for a couple of hours, but she wanted to make it a memorable couple of hours.

Her bell rang promptly at 7:30 and she opened her door to Anthony. Dressed in casual slacks and a dark blue sports jacket with a light blue shirt, she thought he looked ravishing standing there on her doorstep. His eyes lit when he saw her and his lips broke into a full smile. "Are you ready?" her asked as his eyes took her in.

Closing the door behind her, she joined him on the step and they walked to his car hand in hand. Again he held the door for her and then scooted around to his side. "So what sort of business did you have?" she asked as he pulled away from the curb.

"Farming machinery is the backbone of my business. But my corporation has a marketing branch that manages crop pools, selling internationally. It began as a small company in the original Anthony's time. My grandfather took up the business but my father wasn't interested. Apparently neither was any of the rest of the family. Father was prepared to sell and I asked if I might give it a try. When I took it over the company was virtually worthless. We had a manufacturing plant that was outdated and an inventory backlog. The family was happy to be rid of the responsibility. I rebuilt it, modernized the plant and we built another neat Leeds. As I spoke with farmers and even saw the operations at Locksley, I realized that farmers were having more and more difficulty marketing and selling their products, overproducing for just our country. We help them find new markets and now have crop pools selling to Canada, several South American countries, and even Australia."

"Impressive," Katie said. "You've obviously done this in a short time too."

"Oh, and why do you think that?"

"Well, you aren't exactly old," she laughed.

Anthony blushed. "No, not old exactly. Older than you, however."

"Yes. But I don't care. There are so many things that are so much more important in a relationship, don't you think?"

He blinked. "We're... erm... relationship?"

Katie smiled. "Well, it takes two for a relationship, but I'm in, if you are. That is... I mean, I don't mean to pressure you but... I enjoyed our dinner the other night and have looked forward to this one all week. And you are incredibly handsome and... well, I just like you. And I want to find out if it could ever be more than _like_." She swallowed, fearful she'd said too much. "Of course, only if that's what you want too."

He glanced at her, a warmth in his eyes, a willingness... "I like you too," he said softly, "so very much. And yes, I'd like to find out if like could become more as well."

He pulled in front of the restaurant and parked the car smoothly. Once again he held the door for her and even held out a hand to assist her as she stood. Katie couldn't remember any man treating her so and she liked it.

They talked about many things over dinner. He explained more about how his companies worked and she explained more about her work. They talked about family, their modern ones, leaving the past in the past. By the end of the evening, Katie knew her _like_ would be more than just that, so very much more.

As Anthony drove back to her flat, Katie fretted over what she should do when they arrived. Should she ask him in? Would he want to go up with her? Would he drop her off and leave; he had a long day, after all. Would he try for a kiss and if he did, how far should she let it go. _You haven't been this nervous since your first date years ago ,_ she thought.

She felt him glancing at her several times during the ride and sensed that he was nervous as well. Finally they arrived and he pulled the car to a stop in front of her building. Anthony hesitated and then climbed out to open her door once more. As she stepped out, Katie chanced a glance at his face and knew what they both were hoping for.

Ever the gentleman, he walked her to her door. But in his mind... suffice to say his thoughts weren't quite gentlemanly. At least, that's what Katie thought she was reading in his demeanor. And since she was determined to be something a little less than ladylike, it suited her just fine.

She put her key in the lock and turned to invite him in but her words were stilled by his rather fervent kiss. Which of course, she felt compelled to respond to with just as much enthusiasm. Later she wouldn't remember just how they fell through the opened door or even how she came to be pinned against the back of it by him. But she would remember the kisses. And his hands, those extensions of himself that seemed to want to possess her, all of her. His hands gave her hands ideas and soon they were a tangle of limbs and lips, inching through the entry, past her study, and into her bedroom. Twice he tried to stop, twice he pulled away as if to say something or perhaps ask it. Twice he was pulled back to her instantly before the words could form. After that he gave up and they gave in to the wonderful force that was pushing them toward her bed.

The pace was frantic at first, but then he slowed it, taking his time to dispense with her clothes as well as his. HIs eyes never left her and it thrilled Katie, along with making her nervous. It really was terrifying, his intense gaze as he unwrapped her bit by bit. But his apparent pleasure at each unveiling was equally satisfying. And his murmurings, so quiet and gentle as he let his lips show their appreciation.

Katie had never felt such tingling at the hands of a man before. It was if every nerve was afire, stimulated and intensely sensitive to his touch, his every caress sending her higher and higher, aching for more, so much more. It was too much; well, almost too much and not enough at the same time. And when she concentrated on the feel of him beneath her fingers, his taut skin and tight muscles, she was filled with need. She loved the panes of his chest, the tight roundness of his derriere, and when she worked her hand around and found his manhood, she gasped. And so did he.

When they joined, Katie thought she'd never felt so complete, at least not until she curled into him in the afterglow of their completion. Lying with him, her head on his shoulder, his arm around her, both satiated, was the best feeling, she decided; at least until the morning when she woke to him watching her, his blue eyes sparkling with adoration.


	12. Chapter 12

"We should get married, you know," Anthony said early the next morning as he dressed.

Dumbstruck, Katie asked "what?"

"We should get married."

"But... " she struggled with the notion. She wasn't opposed to it exactly but "Isn't this kind of sudden?"

Anthony paused from buttoning his shirt. and gazed at her. "Yes but... I erm... well, from my side at least it feels awfully right; the thing to do."

Katie chuckled. "Oh Anthony, we aren't in your great grandfather's time. You don't have to marry me because of last night."

His blue eyes twinkled, perhaps more because of the morning light that shone through the window and danced off his face. "I don't?" he teased.

"No, you don't," She said as she sided up to him and kissed his cheek.

He turned and took her into his arms, kissing her soundly. And then, "but what if I want to?"

"But Anthony, we hardly know each other. Not really. Two dates..."

He looked at her tenderly. "But I feel as if I've known you all my life. The past week was maddening without you. And last night was... I wish all nights could be like last night."

"Yes, we were rather good together, weren't we?" She smiled at him smugly. "But there are the days too and I'm quite certain we'll find things about one another that are off putting."

"Enough to keep us apart? I don't believe that." He released her from his grasp and moved back slightly. "Look, I know it seems hasty and ill advised. But I've fallen in love with you, Katie. What I feel is not like anything I've felt before and I know you are the one for me." His gaze fell to the side of her as his face became somber. "I realize that perhaps you don't have similar feelings for me, of course, but it doesn't change the way I feel. If you want to break it off..."

She kissed him again, fully on his lips and deeply to demonstrate her feelings. "Let's try this," she suggested when they parted, "we'll date for three months, spend as much time together as we possibly can. And you ask me again at the end of that time."

His eyes fixed upon her face. "Really? Oh yes, I like that plan. I'll ask in three months time but perhaps in the meantime you should begin planning."

"Planning?" she giggled.

"Our wedding, of course; because you're going to say yes. And if you don't, I'm going to ask at least once a week until you do."

Katie giggled at his enthusiasm. "Is that a challenge?"

Anthony's face became serious. "No, it is a promise."

And so, seven months later they stood in front of family and friends to make new promises and began their lives together.

TWELVE YEARS LATER

"Dad?"

"Yes Robert?"

"Do you suppose, I mean, would Mum mind if I used her computer?"

"I don't see why. School assignment?"

"No. I want to play the game," the eleven year old boy replied.

"Right. I suppose that would alright with your Mum. But remember son, too much of the game might be dangerous," Anthony Strallan advised his eldest child, his eyes twinkling with merriment.

"It's only a computer game, and a story one at that," the boy replied.

"Yes son. But playing that game is how your Mum got all of us."

Young Robert rolled his eyes. "You don't get married and have kids by playing computer games," he replied.

"But your Mum did."

"I did what?" Katie asked as she walked through the door.

"Mum, Dad said you got all of us from playing your computer game," Robert said skeptically.

Katie walked to her husband's chair and settled on the arm before giving him a peck on the cheek. His arm snaked around her to hold her there and also simply to be able to touch her. "He's right, I did. The game is magic, Robert. And you mustn't forget that."

The boy rolled his eyes again. "But I can play it?"

"Yes, you can." Katie smiled as she watched their son settle at the computer and start the game.

TWENTY FIVE YEARS LATER

"Mum?" Robert Strallan calls to his mother who is napping in her bed.

Katie, now growing old and grey, stirs and her eyes flutter open. She looks up into her son's face but sees another. "Anthony?"

The man grimaces. "No Mum, it's me... Robert."

Katie sits up and looks around the room. "Oh yes, of course. I was just dreaming..."

"Of Dad?"

"Yes, all my dreams are of your father, " she replies wistfully. "But what are you doing here. You weren't due until tomorrow?"

"Had a meeting with the branch office. Anna and the kids will come in tomorrow. But I thought I might stay the night with you, if that's alright."

"That would be lovely," Katie replied. "Edith and John are bringing the children to supper, so it will be perfect."

"How's Eds doing anyway? Haven't seen her since Christmas. "

"Your sister is pregnant again but you must act surprised when she tells you tonight, as I'm sure she will."

"That makes three. And it will give Anna ideas. She wants another one," Robert said.

"I told you that playing the game would be dangerous."

"You also told me that it was magic."

"And wasn't it?" Katie asked.

"Alright, I'll concede. Although I still find it perplexing."

"What's that?" Katie asked.

"Well, how is it that I met someone real who is so much like the character in the game, Anna Bates? And Edith met someone so much like John Bates? And we married them?"

"As you've been told many times, there is magic in that game."

Robert had a frown on his face. "Seems almost incestuous to me actually, now that I think on it."

"Well, just remember that when they are old enough your children need to be careful about the game," Katie told her son.

"But what about Phillip? He married someone entirely different from the characters in the game."

"You know as well as I do, Phillip rarely played the game. Besides, Maggie reminds me of Sybil in the game."

"Perhaps I won't let my children play the game," Robert teased.

Katie looked at her son and smiled. "Soon I will tell you, tell all of you the story of the game. I'll tell you how it started and where the magic came to be and how it brought your father and I together. Yes, someday soon. It's a story that began almost a century and a half ago even though the game was only created about forty years ago. And then perhaps you'll understand."

"Sounds intriguing," Robert commented though he was obviously losing interest.

"Yes. And the story continues..." Katie replied as she looked lovingly at her son, who looked so very much like his father, who of course was so very much like the Anthony at the beginning of the story... and the game.

* * *

And so ends this story. I hope you enjoyed the read. I know the ending feels a bit rushed, but honestly I lost the mojo on this one so I took that as a sign that it should end.


End file.
